Barney the dinosaur vs Justin Thompson
by The masked maniac writer
Summary: Despite popular belief I'm not dead. Here'a a new story of mine. My character, Justin Thompson, takes on what may be the most evil force in the entire universe. Meant simply for the enjoyment of Barney haters everywhere. Hope you enjoy it, read and review


Barney the dinosaur vs Justin Thompson   
  
Disclaimer: Barney the dinosaur and all of his friends aren't mine. I wouldn't want them anyway they're terrible. That's why I'm writing this, I hate all of them.   
  
Far in outerspace, aboard the space station Safe Haven, was the home of the super warrior, known as Justin Thompson. Justin was at the bridge of his space station in his command chair, drinking a cup of black coffee, reviewing files of all his previous battles. He had battled many warriors, and attacked hundreds of enemies, and he always came out the victor.   
  
"Computer, who am I scheduled to battle today," Justin asked the super computer of the space station. "According to my records, the author has you scheduled to battle a foe known as "Barney the dinosaur" in fifteen minutes," the computer responded.   
  
"Barney eh, I'll be doing parents all over the world a favor when I take him out," Justin said to himself. He downed the rest of his coffee in one gulp and got up out of his chair. "Computer, have one of the helper drones meet me in the wardrobe bay, I need to get a change of clothes before I go into battle," Justin ordered. "Affirmative Justin, one helper drone has already been dispatched to the wardrobe bay," the computer informed him.   
  
Justin exited the bridge and entered an elevator. After going down to level 2, he walked to the wardrobe bay and entered. The helper drone saluted Justin as he entered; Justin returned the salute and stepped behind a changing screen. "What attire do you wish for this battle sir," the drone asked him.   
  
"The liquid metal attire," he said as he began to dress down to his shorts, "have it form my normal battle clothes," he ordered. "As you wish sir, beginning liquid metal attire sequence in five, four, three, two, one." A small hole opened in the floor beneath Justin, a silver goo oozed out of it and formed a puddle around his feet. It then began to crawl up his body, covering it. The silver goo went all the way up to his neck. "Begging reforming in three, two, one." The goo then began to reform, the sleek, shiny texture reformed to a more rough texture, like material. The color changed from silver, to gray and black. The goo had formed into black size eleven boots, black 32 X 34 jeans, and a large gray T-shirt.   
  
"Liquid metal reformatting, completed," the drone told him. "Excellent. Computer, how much time is left before the fight," Justin asked. "Seven minutes. I suggest you make you way to the transport bay ASAP," the computer informed him. "Good," he said to himself.   
  
Justin stepped out from behind the screen, now in his new attire, and walked out of the wardrobe bay and back to the elevator. "Just wait until I get my hands on that big purple freak, I'll be doing parents and kids all over the world a huge favor," Justin thought to himself, and smirked.   
  
Justin went down another several levels and stepped out of the elevator, and walked to the transporter bay. Upon entering, Justin was saluted by another drone, he returned the salute and stepped onto the transporter pad. "Computer, how much time?" "Twenty seconds, and counting," the computer replied. "Good, computer, transport me to the desired coordinates," Justin ordered. "Transporting in five, four, three, two, one." A bright beam of blue light came down and engulfed Justin, and then he was gone.   
  
Earth, broadcasting station for "Barney and friends".   
  
On the stage set, seven kids were sitting on the floor with blank looks on their faces, waiting for Barney to step out on stage. "Hello boys and girls," Barney said in his cheery voice as he stepped out onto stage. "Hi Barney," the kids yelled excitedly and waved, still sitting on the floor. Today we have an exciting show for you all," Barney told them.   
  
But before anybody could reply, the lights began to flash and surge. "What's going on," the director asked in a very annoyed tone. But instead of receiving and answer, he received a blow to the back of his head, knocking him unconscious. Then, in the blink of an eye, the same figure that attacked the director, attacked the stage hands, equipment managers, and the security guards, knocking them all unconscious in ten seconds flat.   
  
"What's going on here," Barney asked. "I am Barney," Justin said as he stepped out of the shadows, "I'm going to tear you apart, one piece at a time," he told him as she stepped onto the stage. "Oh I don't wanna fight, I just wanna make lots of friends and make lots of little children happy," Barney told him. "Oh yeah Barney, well I have some news for you. I'm here to shut down your operation. I'm going to stop you from brainwashing anymore little kids," Justin told him.   
  
Barney blinked a couple of times, and then walked right up to Justin. "Oh really you little brat, well it's going to take more than you to deal with me," Barney told him. "That's it! You, me, parking lot, now," Justin told him. "Fine, let's go," Barney agreed. Both warriors walked off stage, followed by the seven little kids.   
  
With one kick, both stage doors flew open. And out stepped Justin, Barney, and the seven little kids who stood in the doorway. "Allright you grape popsicle let's see what you's got," Justin told him. "Gladly," Barney replied and spewed a fireball at him, but he dodged it. "Woe, I never saw that move coming," Justin said to himself. "Well then see this," he said and launched even more fireballs at him. Justin jumped, crouched, and sidestepped to avoid the blasts. "So you're a hot shot huh? Well have a taste of your own medicine." Justin charged up a high powered energy ball and threw it at Barney, it exploded right on his chest, but it didn't affect him.   
  
"Is that the best you've got little boy? If so then you're definitely going to be my dinner," Barney told him. "Oh really, well you'll have to deal with this first," Justin told him and took a fighting stance. For about a minute, everything was quiet and still, too quiet, it was like, the calm before the storm.   
  
And then, the storm arrived. The sky was filled with dark clouds, a clap of thunder signified the storm, and a bolt of lightning hit Justin, making him roar loudly. His hair grew long and stood on end in an anime fashion. Lightning bolts appeared from the grounds, going up his body and shooting into the air. Other bolts blasted form Justin's body, blowing up a bit of concrete or making a small hole in the building.   
  
The air was becoming saturated with electricity as Justin continued to do, whatever he was doing. Justin's hair then turned silver in color, as well as his skin and his eyes flashed electric blue and their regular shade of blue, before turning electric blue. The veins and arteries were making their appearance evident as his muscles began to increase, making his skin appear tight. Justin's height increased, from 5'10' to 6'4", the muscles in his chest, legs, and arms soon doubled in size. And for the final touch, white lightning bolt designs appeared on his face in his hair.   
  
"I like the special effects, but are you about done yet," Barney asked him. Justin just smirked. "Not quite, I've still got about five more minutes until I'm done. Just be patient, it'll be worth the wait," he replied and continued with his show.   
  
Blasts of lightning erupted from Justin's body, ripping up entire spots of the cement ground, ripping through it, like cables out of a wall. Justin's roar only grew louder, a bright silver aura of power radiated from his entire body. Little bits of cement started to break up and float into the air. A crater was forming at Justin's feet; it quickly grew to a fifteen-foot radius and fifteen feet deep. But instead of being at the bottom of the crater, Justin was floating in the air. "Scared yet," he asked. "No you don't scare me, I've got plenty of special effects experts who could do the same thing," Barney told him. "Well then, if you're ready, let's get this battle started," Justin said in a calm tone.   
  
Justin floated over to another spot of the parking lot and landed, soon the silver aura faded and the power stopped firing from his body, but the sky was still storming. "Come on stupid, I'm not scared of a fat purple T-rex," Justin told him. Barney roared and spewed another fireball at Justin. Justin stuck out his right fist, making contact with the blast, and making in disintegrate. Barney was surprised, he launched more and more fireballs at him, but when they hit Justin the either disintegrated or bounced right off of him. And the whole time Justin was just walking calmly, and slowly towards Barney.   
  
"You may be able to stand up to my fireballs now kid, but you still can't handle me, I will dominate the airwaves forever," Barney roared. "Wanna bet." Justin stomped his right foot on the ground, creating a size fifteen foot imprint and sending a zigzag crack towards Barney, making a large crevice open beneath him. "AHHHH," Barney roared as he fell into the crack.   
  
Justin walked over to where Barney was and stomped on one of his hands as hard as he could, he then proceeded to grind the heel of his boot on the hand. "Let go Barney or else. After I break this hand I'm going to break the other," Justin told him. He was about to stomp on the hand again, but Barney quickly grabbed his leg. "Ha, if I go down you go down with me," Barney told him. "Oh really, did you forget I could fly?" Justin flew into the air, Barney still hanging onto his leg.   
  
"Let go," Justin ordered and kicked him in the face with his free leg. Barney fell and hit the concrete hard, creating an indention. "COMING DOWN!" Justin flew down fast, feet first, ready to bury Barney in one move. Unfortunately Barney rolled out of the way just before it happened and Justin smashed his feet into the cement. "So what if you're part pile driver, you don't scare me," Barney told him.   
  
"The problem with you Barney, is that you talk way too much," Justin told him as he stepped out of the new hole. "Oh really, and you think that you can do better than me," Barney asked him. "Certainly." Justin threw another blast at Barney, but it bounced right off of his green gut. "What," he asked himself. "You'd be surprised, it's hard to get through my thick hide," Barney bragged. Justin flew at Barney and landed a hard kick to his gut, he then kicked him in the face, and the head, and then he began to punch him repeatedly, and quickly.   
  
Justin didn't let up on punishing Barney; he leapt back, and fired two glowing red lasers from his eyes, hitting him in the chest and sent him flying into the wall of the building. "About ready to give in, or do I really have to hurt you," Justin asked. Barney stood up groaned, he was hurt, and cut up some, but he could still fight.   
  
"So, you wanna play rough huh? Well I can play rough too." Barney let out a loud roar, his body convulsed as he started to transform, long yellow nails extended from his fingers and his toes, his eyes went blood red, his teeth turned a dingy yellow, his tail grew longer, and his muscles became bigger. "Time to die boy," Barney growled. "More like, time to play." Justin flew at Barney again and punched him a dozen times in the face and then roundhouse kicked him as well.   
  
"You deliberately let me hit you, didn't you," Justin asked him. "Now why would I do that," Barney asked him. "Because you knew they wouldn't hurt you. Well then try this!" Justin slammed his shoulder into Barney's green gut with all of his might and flew forwards, smashing him into the building again. "That felt good. Do it again," Barney told him. Justin growled angrily and grabbed Barney's right arm and pulled him out of the wall and began to spin in a circle like a top.   
  
"Time to fly you long overdue excuse for a fossil." Justin sent Barney flying and then took off after him. Barney flew a good distance, before meeting up with Justin again, who kicked him in the back and sent him higher into the air. Justin then appeared above him and brought both fists down on his head, sending him downward.   
  
Justin then flew down quickly, feet down and Barney down faster until they both crashed into the ground. "I'm not nearly finished with you yet Barney," Justin told him, he grabbed him by the arm again and threw him back to the TV station.   
  
Barney smashed onto the cement, Justin was flying overhead, looking down. "Give up Barney, or else I'll be forced to destroy you right here and now," Justin told him. "Ha," Barney laughed and stood back up, "it'll take a lot more than you to stop me boy, you haven't even made me break a sweat."   
  
Justin growled and looked down at Barney with hatred in his eyes, he was growling through his gritted teeth. "Fine then, I'll just go to the next level. Although I'll have to be in the air quite a ways, otherwise I might hurt the kids," Justin said and flew higher into the air.   
  
For a while the air was still again. And then, another loud clap of thunder signified Justin's ascension again. A bright aura of power surrounded Justin again, only brighter, and bigger than before. Justin let out another roar of anger and power, his eyes went bright white, bolts of lightning firing from them.   
  
Justin's hair changed from silver with white lightning bolts, to reddish orange, he skin turned to a bluish purple, and the white lightning bolts on his face disappeared. Once again, Justin height increased, this time, until he was seven feet high. And then the muscles in his arms, legs, and chest grew a size bigger; making them tripled their normal size. His waist expanded until it was thirty-six inches around and his clothes stretched to fit the newly acquired mass.   
  
But Justin didn't stop there, he continued to increase his power level. Lightning bolts fired from his body. One of them completely blew up a parking lot across the street. Leaving nothing but a huge crater in the ground. Justin roared again, louder, Barney could feel the ground shake from the soundwaves of his voice. But Justin wasn't about to stop, the power Justin was emitting only became more violent, it was making lightning fires from the clouds and the thunder roar, it was like a hurricane coming ashore.   
  
Soon, the storm stopped and Justin's power subsides, his eyes changed from bright white, to their normal shade of blue again. Being satisfied with his current strength, Justin slowly floated back down until he reached the cement parking lot again. "What're you supposed to be now," Barney asked. "Big purple freak, meet big blue freak," Justin told him. "I'll rip you apart boy," Barney roared. "Hit me with your best shot," Justin told him as he stomped forwards, leaving his boot prints in the concrete. Barney launched multiple fireballs at Justin, but they didn't affect him. "Is that the best you've got," Justin asked him.   
  
Barney growled and slammed his fat purple self into Justin, knocking him down, he then jumped into the air and came down on his chest and proceeded to jump on him more. "Looks like you lose kid," Barney told him. Justin tried to get loose, but after a while of trying, Justin stopped moving completely. "He wasn't much of a challenge at all," Barney said to himself and stepped off of him, "oh well, time to get back to the show." "Not so fast Barney!" Barney turned around and saw Justin standing right behind him. "Don't you ever die," Barney roared. "Certainly not, but you will." Barney roared and slammed into Justin again, but this time all he got was a headache.   
  
"You're going down Barney," Justin slammed his shoulder into Barney's chest again, followed by a roundhouse kick to the head. "That's not stopping me kid," Barney told him. "Then it appears that I have no other choice," Justin rose his right arm and held it straight up into the air, "I request battlefield 03982," he said. In a flash, Barney and Justin were gone.   
  
The next thing the two of them knew, they were on hard, rocky ground, with an orange sky. "Where are we," Barney asked. "This is battlefield 03982, an asteroid the size of Texas, approximately 9.2 million light years from Earth. Now, let the REAL battle begin," Justin told him. Barney roared and charged forward, he and Justin locked hands with each other, neither willing to give up. "You'll never win boy, I am always the victor, that's why I took over the air waves, I beat out all the other children's shows so I could be the dominator on the air waves," Barney told him. "I knew it, you're evil!" This seemed to make Justin angrier, and stronger, he punched Barney and sent him flying a mile.   
  
"Oh my head," Barney complained. "You're about to hurt a lot worse than that," Justin said, now behind him. "How do you keep doing that," he demanded to know. "Oh you'd like to know eh, well I'm not going to tell you," Justin told him. Barney roared in anger, stood up, and then punched Justin repeatedly. And all the time Justin was just standing there, letting himself get hit.   
  
"I like this, I've got myself a new punching bag. And I just love it when my meat is tenderized, I don't have to chew it so much," Barney told him. After a while Barney's hands were getting soar, so he hit Justin with his tail and sent him flying. Justin hit the ground hard, and then Barney jumped on top of him again. "This asteroid is going to be your grave boy," Barney told him. As Barney was about to jump on Justin again, he rolled out of the way just in time to avoid the big purple feet.   
  
"I have a name you know," he told him as he stood back up, "my name, is Justin Thompson!" "I don't care what your name is, as far as I'm concerned, you're dead," Barney said and roared. "Not yet, but soon you will be," Justin told him. "Don't count on it, I survived the ice age, I'll survive you," Barney bragged. "Oh really," Justin replied.   
  
Once again, the air grew still, no breeze, no wind, nothing. "You can't change again, there's no storm to help you," Barney told him. "I don't need a storm to transform, I create the storm." Dark clouds filled the sky again; a loud clap of thunder could be heard, like an explosion. Justin let out a roar of pure rage and strength, nearly terrifying Barney. Even in prehistoric times Barney never heard a roar like this.   
  
Justin was starting to change again, he grew until he reached 7'6", his skin color changed to more of a purple shade rather than blue, and his hair grew even longer. It reached five feet long and went down the length of his back. His eyes went white again, and two blasts of lightning fired from them, ripping up the ground. Lightning and electricity fired from Justin's body, ripping up the ground and making the sky light up.   
  
A sphere of energy appeared around Justin's body, making a crater appear in the ground, growing bigger and bigger. Barney was easily tossed backwards as the crater and the sphere grew to a fifty-foot radius. Once that was reached, the sphere disappeared, but then everything got worse, huge cracks in the ground were appearing, tearing the ground to bits, huge chunks of rock were flung into the air or exploded, beams of power shot out of the ground, destroying whatever they hit. Barney just barely avoided one of the beams.   
  
Lava and molten rock were oozing and firing from the ground, huge tremors were happening, making mountains crumble into dust. The winds were picking up, dust and rock was being blown in every direction.   
  
But everything abruptly stopped; Justin floated to the ground, at the very edge of the crater. "Are you ready to conclude this fight," Justin asked him, his eyes still glowing bright white. "Is that it," Barney asked. "No, I'm not completely powered up. But this asteroid doesn't have the strength to take a full power up. Right now, I'm only at about ten percent of my full strength," Justin explained. "Oh yeah, well if you're so strong, then how could I hit you all of those times," Barney asked. "Simple, I let you hit me. That way you can tell everybody that just before you died, you were clobbering the greatest warrior in the known universe."   
  
"Enough talk, hit me with you're best shot, I dare ya," Barney told him. Justin just smirked in response; he was amazed at the stupidity of his opponent. He was even dumber than he though. "If you insist I do. But be warned, nobody has ever seen this attack and lived to tell about it. ARMAGEDDON!"   
  
Once again the ground began to shake violently as Justin screamed, even louder than before. Rocks flew in every direction, winds roared and howled, thunder roared and lightning flashed. Lava erupted from the ground into the air, close to fifty feet. The ground cracked wide open, forming mile deep crevices. Raw power erupted from the crevices, making them even wider.   
  
Barney couldn't even stand anymore, the ground was shaking too violently, and that made avoiding the crevices even harder. Electricity fired from Justin's body in every direction, making the attack even more violent. A river of lava washed over Justin reaching his ankles, his liquid metal clothes were slowly starting to singe and melt, but no matter what Justin just wouldn't stop the attack, he only made it worse in intensity.   
  
"You're going to kill the both of us," Barney told him as he tried to stand up again, but failed. "Wrong Barney, you, will die. But I will live on. I will never be defeated, I will win no matter who I fight," Justin explained and roared again. A huge cracked formed at Justin's feet, zigzagging towards Barney and forming a very deep crevice, five, maybe ten miles down. Barney fell into the crevice, but once again managed to hold onto the side.   
  
"That won't save you now Barney, the end...IS NOW!" The resulting explosion was immense, the asteroid, battlefield 03982 was completely destroyed. The blast was so bright; it could be seen from five hundred miles away. The only remains that were left of the asteroid was space dust.   
  
Back at the broadcasting station, the children were still standing in the doorway, waiting for Barney to come back. But instead of Barney, the only one to be transported back was Justin, in his silver lightning form. He was tired and soar, most of his energy was drained, and his liquid metal clothes were ripped up, but they reformed back to normal.   
  
"Ha, finally that purple enemy of the universe is gone," he said, but then noticed the kids still in the doorway, "I don't get it, with Barney destroyed his brainwashing should've worn off," he said to himself. Deciding that further investigation was needed, Justin passed the children as he headed back into the station.   
  
Back inside, the director was beginning to wake up, when he felt the rough and uncomfortable texture of the underside of an army boot on his hand, being pushed down by a large amount of weight. "Well, back from nappy land," Justin asked, he grabbed the director by his shirt and held him up in the air, "Barney has been destroyed, so why are the kids still brain washed," he demanded to know. "Huh, what," the director asked in a confused tone.   
  
"Don't play dumb, answer me! How is Barney controlling the kids, he's been destroyed and they're still brainwashed," Justin told him. "I don't know how he's doing it, we were never told anything, he was the head of the operation," the director told him. "Then in that case I have some searching to do," he said and let the director go.   
  
"So what'd you hit that purple freak with," he asked. "Enough firepower to destroy all of Texas," Justin replied. "Texas," he asked. "Yeah, I tried Rhode Island but it didn't work, so I resorted to Texas," Justin told him, "now, where's the control room," he asked himself and began to look around.   
  
Justin searched around the station for a while, but he didn't find much. Until, he came to a door marked 'Stay Out! Under penalty of death!' "What a joke," Justin kicked the door down and walked in. Inside the room was a bunch of computer systems, and on the north wall, was a large switch with a sign under it, "brainwashing control. Barney is even stupider than I thought." Justin pulled the switch, and then smashed the computer systems and completely blew up the room.   
  
Outside, the seven kids were beginning to turn back to normal as the brainwashing wore off. "Hey kids, you okay," Justin asked. "I think we are, but what happened, where are we," one of the kids asked. "At some broadcasting station. Barney had you under some kind of brainwashing, but I stopped it and him from ever happening again," he told them.   
  
Upon hearing this all of the kids began screaming in excitement, saying something or other about how great it was that Barney was gone and that they were free.   
  
"Hold it," an annoying woman's voice yelled," Justin turned, and saw another dinosaur in the doorway. "Baby Bop," the kids screamed and ran off in terror. "You may've beaten Barney but you won't take me down so easily. With him gone I'm in charge, and the minds of all the children will be under my control," she told him. "Oh really," Justin asked. He held his open hand out to her, and charged up another attack. "Uh oh, maybe I didn't think this through enough," Baby Bop said and turned to run away.   
  
Not so fast," Justin said and fired the attack. It made contact with Baby Bop, and exploded, resulting in a green and purple, mushroom cloud. "Computer, the battle has been won, and once again I'm the victor. Beam be back to Safe Haven, I could use a cold drink and a hot shower," Justin said into the micro headset that he was wearing. And with that, Justin disappeared, transported back to the space station to recover from the latest bout with evil.   
  
Who will Justin battle next? What forces of evil will he save the universe from the next time? What mind rotting show will he rid the airwaves of? To find out, you'll just have to wait and see.   
  
That takes care of another story. Comments, criticisms, flames, remarks of any kind? 


End file.
